1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the same, a circuit board and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some related art semiconductor devices employ three dimensional packaging technology. One way to reduce the total thickness of such devices is thinly grinding each semiconductor substrate. The related art includes a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked to form a semiconductor device. This, however, requires handling by the unit of the semiconductor chips throughout a manufacturing process and fails to provide high productivity. Alternatively, a plurality of semiconductor wafers can be stacked and then separated into pieces. This also involves problems of not only reducing yield, but also making it difficult to handle the semiconductor wafers whose thickness has been reduced. The related art also includes a device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-50738.